Dreaming of You
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: Every now and then, every one wants to be loved, be thought of in the middle of the night, to be remembered. And there is always someone willing to love, to think of, to remember.Song-fic, PrussiaxAustria, CanadaxFrance, SpainxRomano, AmericaxEngland. OOC


Warning: major OOC-ness. Uh, random changes in POVs. For pretty much everyone. Canada's was the hardest one to come up with-i spent hours on him!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 'Dreaming of You' by Selena.

Yea, that's it, so... enjoy!

* * *

It was way past midnight, nearing closer to two in the morning, and the entire neighborhood was silent. Outside, stars gave off their light. Inside, everyone was asleep, making the town quiet and peaceful.

"Star light, star bright..."

Came almost silently from a dark room, save for the moonlight coming in unfiltered through the open window, where a figure sat on the opened windowsill, staring up at the stars. Hands on a pale face, fingers playing idly with silvery white hair, a continued breathless whisper rang across the room, making the speaker feel incredibly childish.

"First star I see tonight..."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

"I wish I may, I wish I might..." Eyes closed tightly, breaths even, as he made sure he was quiet enough to not wake his brother sleeping in the next room.

_I stay up and think of you_

"Have this wish I wish tonight." Red eyes opened slowly as he though of his wish, not yet daring to say it out loud.

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Without meaning to, the words slipped past his lips as he pressed one of his hands against the window, eyes staring unblinking at the twinkling stars above him.

"Let him be thinking of me as well..." He whispered soundlessly. "Thinking of me, as I think of him..."

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

Eyes closing again, he leaned forward to press his forehead against the glass, lips moving quickly as he spoke without sound.

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

For a moment, he imagined a warmth around him, circling his waist, imagined that Roderich was there with him as he sat by the window. Imagined Roderich in his arms as he made silly wishes on the stars.

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

"Please..." he said quietly as he pushed himself off of the windowsill, mind still thinking of the Austrian pianist. Allowing himself to fall face-first onto his pillow, the rest of his sentence came out muffled as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

A small blonde stood in his kitchen, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands as he blinked sleepily at his white bear, trying to figure out why he was awake so late in the night. Rubbing his eyes, he tilted his head back, bringing the mug against his lips as he did and allowing the warm liquid to go down his throat.

_Wonder if you ever see me_

An image of a taller blonde, one with longer hair and soft blue eyes, flashed through his mind, almost making him choke.

All at once, he woke up, eyes widening as a deep, dark flush took over his face. Placing his free hand against his lips and the mug on the counter, he stared down at the bear once more.

"He sees me..." He whispered softly to the bear, eyes filling with unsure feelings as he tried to remember if Francis saw him, truly saw him, or if it was just something he decided to come up with when everyone else ignored him. "Right?"

"Who?" The bear asked, confused.

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

"Francis..." He whispered softly. "He sees me...sees Canada, sees Matthew...right?" The bear tilted his head even more to the side before standing up and padding back to the room. Matthew stayed crouched on the kitchen floor as his insecurities flew through his mind.

"Am I there?" He whispered softly. "Am I?" With a shakey breath, he looked up at his ceiling.

_If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside_

His eyes landed on a photo of him and Francis, with the other man's arm around his shoulders as he blushed profously. It was one of the few pictures he had of himself and Francis, because the older man either didn't have time for him any longer or he had slipped through Francis' mind as easily as he slipped through everyone else's.

He noticed belatedly the tears making their trail down his face, and tried to wipe them away with a gasp.

_Would you even care?_

Chiding himself for being stupid, Matthew sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes.

From his bedroom, a phone rang. It grew louder and louder, for some reason, and Matthew couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why-

"Who?" Kuma asked, making Matthew jump, but beam at the bear all the same.

"I don't know." Matthew said tiredly, rubbing his eye. Another tear fell.

_I just wanna hold you close, but so far_

Matthew wanted to a child again, able to run to Francis for a hug or a kiss if he needed or wanted one.

"That's not asking for much, is it, Kuma-chan?" He asked softly. Kuma-chan merely looked at his easily forgotten owner before nuzzling his face in a comforting manner. Matthew smiled softly, petting the bear's head.

Tilting his head back, Matthew though of Francis.

_All I have a dreams of you_

Matthew sighed softly.

"Was I just meant to be alone?" He wondered out loud. "I've tried to tell him a couple of times, but he either didn't understand or he brushed me off like everyone else." His breath caught and he took a shakey breath.

_So I wait for the day_

"I really do love him." Matthew told Kuma-chan, yawning heavily. "I love him a lot..."

"Who?" The bear asked. Matthew frowned lightly.

"I'm Matthew." He told the bear firmly. Kuma-chan shook his head.

"Who?" He repeated. Matthew opened his eyes, staring in confusion at the snow white bear.

"That's odd." He said softly. "It's not like you to forget Francis. Or anyone, besides me, that is." Matthew picked up Kuma-chan again, hugging him slightly before putting him back down. "You ok, Kuma-chan?"

"Who?" The bear asked again, and suddenly Matthew understood.

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

"I should tell him, right, Kuma-chan?" He said thoughtfully, tears no longer falling down his face. As an answer, the bear purred and then pulled itself away from Matthew, quickly padding up the stairs. Matthew nodded, eyes once again catching on the picture taped to the refridgerator.

_Yes I do_

He nodded firmly, waiting a few moments before feeling the courage, feeling the centuries of unspoken love, pool in his stomach.

* * *

Antonio sat by Lovino's bed, whispering comfortingly in Spanish to the Italian. Smiling fondly at his Lovi, he hummed lullabye after lullabye to calm him.

In response, Lovino stopped shaking, stopped dreaming about whatever it was that had frightened him, relaxing more now that the Spaniard was with him.

Smiling in triumph and love for his little Italian, Antonio continued to speak to the boy.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

"Antonio..." Lovino muttered in his sleep, catching the Spanish man's attention. "Stupid tomato bastard..." Chuckling quietly, Antonio pulled a chair closer to Lovino's bed. Lovino sleepily burrowed into his pillow, sighing softly. "Te amo..." he murmured sleepily. Antonio looked at Lovino, slightly surprised.

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

He smiled gently, taking Lovino's hand and pressing a soft kiss to it. Lovino's hand twitched slightly, but Antonio ignored it.

"I love you, Lovi." He said softly, quietly...gently, so as not to wake the sleeping Italian. Lovino muttered something about stupid potatoes before falling quiet again. Not saying anything, Antonio merely brushed his hand against Lovino's cheek softly.

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

"Corazón..." Spain whispered softly, running his hand through Lovino's hair as the Italian slept soundly. Lovino whined softly, responding to the Spanish word spoken lovingly.

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti..." Continuing to speak in Spanish, he smiled lightly when he heard Lovino muttering in his sleep before curling more into himself, wrapping the blanket tighter around him.

_I can't stop dreaming_

"Cómo te necesito..." He moved to pull his hand back from Lovino's hair, but the Italian's hand shot out, grabbing it gently.

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

"Mi amor." He finished, leaning forward and placing a small, chaste kiss on the boy's forehead. Lovino sighed softly, a small, content smile on his face, and continued sleeping soundly, releasing his hand. Antonio smiled lovingly down at him.

Standing up, he gave the sleeping Italian one last look before he finally left, closing the door silently behind him.

He didn't notice Lovino open one eye, looking out after him.

* * *

A tall blonde stared out the window from his bed, glasses laying uselessly on the bedside table next to him. He couldn't help but notice that there were more stars than usual out in the black background, and he felt his eyes widen in wonder. As he stared at the millions of stars in the sky, words poured out of his mouth in child-like innocence, not thinking about anything other than the fact he wanted to keep the wish he had.

"Star light, star bright..."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

"First star I see tonight." Beside him, there was a soft moan, and he turned slightly, threading his hand through another blonde's short, soft hair. A fond smile lit up his features as he gazed lovingly at the person beside him, pressing his hand to the other's head softly.

_I stay up and think of you_

"I wish I may, I wish I might..." He continued, though softer.

Despite the fact, emerald eyes opened slowly, thick eyebrows pulling together in a slight frown.

"Wha...?" The other asked sleepily, before he was silenced with a quick, loving kiss from the taller blonde. He sighed, still half-asleep, and buried his face in the other's lap, his arms encircling the blue eyed male's waist gently.

_And I still can't believe_

Flushing heavily at the surprise move, Alfred laughed quietly and turned to the stars again, unaware that Arthur did the same thing.

"Keep this wish I have tonight."

"Just for tonight?" Arthur muttered quietly. Alfred didn't even stop to think as he answered, looking down at Arthur.

Despite the three words, Alfred heard the slight insecurities Arthur held, followed by the undertone that still surprised Alfred so much-

The undertone of 'I love you'.

_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_

"Of course not." He said soothingly, moving his fingers through Arthur's hair as he tried to dispel the British male's fears. "For tonight, and the night after, and the one after that..." Arthur shook his head.

"For how long?" He asked slowly. Alfred smiled, still threading his fingers through Arthur's hair.

I love you too

"For as long as you'll have me, Arthur." Alfred promised firmly. "I'll be your own personal hero until the day you want me to disappear." Arthur was quiet, quiet for so long Alfred though he fell asleep again.

"Forever, then." Arthur said finally. Alfred looked down at him, slightly confused. "You'll be my personal hero forever." Alfred smiled.

"Whatever you want, Arthur." He said softly.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight, till tomorrow and for all of my life_

After he was sure Arthur had fallen asleep, Alfred moved his head off of his lap. Placing it gently in the pillow, Alfred turned to look up at the stars again.

"I wish we could last beyond forever." He said childishly before laying down properly, pulling Arthur against him.

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

As Arthur grumbled in his sleep, but moved over to lay his head on the American's chest, Alfred watched and sighed happily.

He thought, in that instant, that no matter what would happen between them or anyone else in the world, he could never possibly be any happier than he was right now.

And he wouldn't want to be anywhere else, ever.

_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

Unable to fall asleep, Alfred looked over Arthur, tracing the familiar face with his fingertips, from the big eyebrows to the soft lips. Shaking his head, slightly wondering how the hell they finally got to this point but not really caring because it meant he got his Arthur, Alfred leaned back into the pillow behind him.

* * *

Everything started late one night, as it quickly approached two o'clock in the morning while a majority of the world was asleep.

_Dreaming of you tonight_

Roderich entered the room quietly, frowning when he saw how Gilbert fell asleep. Gently, he moved his head to allow him to breathe better. Satisfied, he move his hand away only for Gilbert to latch onto it, pressing his cheek into it.

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

Smiling lightly, Roderich allowed Gilbert to hold onto his hand, placing his glasses on the stand by the bed and laying next to the Prussian. Shaking his head, Roderich placed a quick kiss on Gilbert's cheek before laying his head on the pillow.

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

Matthew stood up, wrapping an arm around himself, a small smile on his face as he dumped out the cold hot chocolate. 'Tomorrow, then.' He decided. 'I have to tell Francis tomorrow.' With the choice made, Matthew turned to go back to bed.

_Than here in my room_

Lovino quietly snuck out of his own room, glad for the fact that Antonio's room was just down the hallway. Walking quickly but quietly, Lovino snuck into Antonio's bed, staring at the Spaniard before turning his back to him, pressing it against Antonio's chest.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

Carefully moving his arms, Lovino made himself comfortable, replacing Antonio's arm around his waist. Placing his head underneath Antonio's chin carefully, Lovino placed his hand on Antonio's and, after entwining their fingers, fell asleep.

_Endlessly_

In his sleep, Arthur moved closer to Alfred, making the taller blonde smile again before yawning hugely and closing his eyes just as a shooting star passed by.

_And I'll be holding you tight_

As Alfred finally fell asleep, his arms tightened around Arthur's shoulders protectively, bordering on possesively. In sleep-driven retaliation, Arthur wound his arms around Alfred in the same manner.

_Dreaming... with you... tonight..._


End file.
